A Band, a Babe and a Bad Guy
by Rawr67
Summary: Beast Boy, Jinx and Red Star form a folk band! This new grouping creates a blossoming romance between two unthinkable partners: Jinx and Beast Boy. Raven, who had a past relationship with the green Titan, finds herself jealous despite moving on from the old relationship. Despite this, the musical Titans plan on playing one terrible show after another! [BBxJinx, RavenxBB] (YAT)


[(YOUNG ADULT TITANS) So, I'm thinking of doing a number of stories in a canon with the idea that the Titans are young adults now, training new and fresh members. I also want to do a series of stories about the Teen Titans actually acting like teenagers. That means these stores may be rated T to MA. Who knows. This is a weird little ship of mine, but eh, we'll see how it goes. By the way, a couple of scenes in this story are inspired by the fan artist: gretlusky. She's on deviantart. Thought I'd give credit where credit is due.]

* * *

Raven awoke to a few strands of sweaty hair plastered against her face. She arched her back, raising herself up as she gave a long, tired yawn. No wonder she was still tired, her and Terrance had been up most the night going at it since he came over yesterday. She pulled herself up into a Indian style sitting position, looking down at her naked body. She was soaked head to toe in a fine layer of sweat. It was gross, but also kind of bestial. She enjoyed the feeling of being well-done to a point of exhaustion, and she stretched as she worked the soreness out of her body.

She looked over to the all too familiar goth boy lying next to her. She frowned, realizing he was still here. Raven blew gently to push the stands of sticky hair from her face, leaning down to grip the covers and yank them off her goth lover. He barely moved, still snoring as he lay naked on her bed.

She remembered how the two met, years ago, back when Blackfire had led them into false security with a night out clubbing. Terrance wasn't bad to look at, and he was definitely good in the sack, but he was a boot when it came to conversation. Raven had originally been quite attracted to his 'life has no meaning' attitude about things, but as she grew up she began to notice how little he was growing up with her. The goth boy she was attracted to never seemed to be happy, despite all the good things in his life he took advantage of.

Raven was 19 now, and she honestly hadn't changed much since her early days with the Teen Titans. She had a few regrettable tattoos on her body, including an embarrassing raven tramp stamp that she acquired a year or so back. Her hair was short, shorter than it used to be, but stayed her natural purple. Her body had filled out nicely. Raven always seemed to get looks from Titans, new and old, and other boys on the street.

She didn't mind as much anymore. Thankfully, Raven's confidence had gone through the roof in the recent years. It was all in part thanks to her friends. The Teen Titans had grown large lately, spanning over a good majority of the globe, but the five founding members were as close as family to her.

Terrance had finally awoken, and Raven frowned at her unwanted lay. She nudged him with her foot, pushing the scrawny goth boy out of her bed. He collapsed on the floor with a loud yelp, instantly standing up with an annoyed look upon his face, "Ugh, what's the deal Raven?"

Raven wanted to smirk, but she couldn't show weakness. "You're no longer needed Terrance. You can go home now." Raven said, looking away from him as she slid her slick hair along her head. She needed a shower.

"Psh, yeah right… You gonna call me up in a couple of months from now to fill your needs. Why not just let me stay babe?" He jumped back up onto the bed, leaning down to pose as if trying to convince her for more.

Raven flinched with the word 'babe'. She HATED that word. It was if he had some kind of claim on her. To think, this little weasel would have the audacity to think such a silly notion. She tried to remain calm, "You're not a Titan. Unless being boring is a super power. This tower is for Titans only, and I don't want to get in trouble with Cyborg for bringing you in."

"I wasn't boring you last night if I recall…" Mocked Terrance. He had her there. Raven tended to let herself go in moments of passion, and last night was a welcome change of pace from her usual dry spell. Raven didn't like to have sex too often. It was needed every now and then just to let loose some tension, but all and all she could do without it.

It was love she had to worry about…

Raven shrugged, stepping up from her bed. She found her leotard discarded on the floor and quickly scooped it up. She tugged it on herself, making sure it was snuggly fit before reaching back and pulling up the zipper. Terrance was watching her from the bed, his black hair cascading over one of his eyes. Raven turned to him in annoyance, a hand on her hip. "Am I going to have to make you leave?"

"Haha, make me? How?" The poor, stupid fool...

He asked. Raven lifted her hand, giving a slow mumble of her magic words before Terrance was pushed back out of bed by a magical aura. Instead of falling onto the floor though, he was placed in a wave of dark energy. This wave pushed him along towards her wall, which opened up with another opening of magical energy.

Terrance howled in terror as he was flung from the tower, falling naked down towards the waters below. Raven looked out the window she had made for the boy with a smirk, catching him just before he hit the water. A dark hand gripped him by the ankle and hung him over the water. He then let him go, watching the boy splash safely into the waters. He waddled around frantically, then started to swim towards the shore, away from Titan's tower.

Well, so much for Terrance. He was getting a bit boring for Raven anyway. Who knows if he was actually that good in bed, she'd only been with two people. The first one was hard to compete with too. He was quite the animal...

Raven closed up her portals and made her way out of her room. The empath was getting hungry, and breakfast was just the thing she needed. Raven looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The leotard was slick with sweat from the night before.

She grumbled as she threw on a T-Shirt over her leotard. One of the ones Beast Boy got her… It was a white T-Shirt from a ponies cartoon she watched every now and then. It was a bit of a guilty pleasure, so when Beast Boy caught her watching it he never let it go. Raven looked at the T-Shirt hanging loosely on her. That idiot had gotten her extra-large as well, just so it looked even more awkward upon her body.

After a minute of self-loathing over fashion sense, Raven shrugged and put the choice behind her. She might as well wear the shirt with pride at such a big event as breakfast.

As she made her way out of her room, Raven pondered if she was too harsh with Terrance. Sure, the boy was only interested in sex with her, and honestly that's all she wanted out of him too, but she couldn't help but think that she went too far. Part of freeing her emotions up from her past self-control was that she tended to get a bit overzealous at times. She was able to go days now without immediate meditation, but she noticed she was definitely calmer with it. Then again, being able to let her emotions go free every now and then was a thrilling rush.

Raven pondered all the way to the kitchen where she already found Beast Boy munching on a bowl of cereal. Her cereal of course…

She approached him from behind and slowly circled around her friend, giving a fake frown at his impertinence. Beast Boy's eyes lifted to her meeky. He had stayed pretty much the same over the years. He grew a few inches taller, gained a bit of muscle, let his hair grow out a little longer, but he was still the cute little troublemaker she had grown to lo- Befriend.

Raven couldn't think on that now…

Beast Boy smiled his toothy grin, his mouth still full with cereal and milk. He gulped it down and gave her a weak, little wave. "H-Hey Raven. Sleep well?"

Raven always tended to have dark bags under her eyes, but they must be terrible today. Raven already knew Beast Boy knew Terrance was over. Nothing got past his nose, and Raven doubted that their acts of passion last night wouldn't give any scent at all. She smirked at him taking the cereal from his side of the table and plopping down. "Go away," she grumbled, knowing full well he wouldn't. She grabbed her own bowl off the side of the table and began to pour herself some cereal.

Beast Boy chuckled, giving her a knowing eye, "Did you toss Terrance out the window this morning?"

"Maybe. Where were you?"

"I was out on the field. Felt like getting a run in. All of the sudden I see a lanky goth kid flapping around mid air." He snickered, "You two have a fight?"

"He outlived his usefulness." She admitted, pouring milk to meet with her cereal. These little moments with Beast Boy were nice, though she felt bad about bringing Terrance up around him. When the two first started seeing each other, she remembered Beast Boy being rather quiet about it. Star and Cyborg both knew, but they rarely had opinions on those sorts of matters. Beast Boy was different... The two had a past together. She felt like she had hurt him.

Raven paused, "What were you doing up? Its 9 AM. You're never up before 11."

Beast Boy shrugged, "I gotta practice with my band." He took a huge munch of his cereal.

"A band?" Raven's interest was piqued, "I didn't knew you could play an instrument."

"Guitar. I kind of suck, but... Well, I been practicing!" He said excitedly.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's communicator buzzed. Raven's eyes darted towards it curiously, sitting on the table next to his bowl. He scooped it up and looked at a text message, smirking with his toothy grin. He then quickly tapped in a reply, sent it, and set it back down. Raven eyed his expression and the communicator curiously. He seemed to be darting back and forth between his cereal and the communicator with a faint flush on his cheeks.

Soon enough, "PICTURE MAIL RECEIVED," spoke the device quite loudly. Beast Boy scrambled towards his communicator and muted it, but not before he got a glance at the picture of what was on the screen. He bit his lip, blushing furiously before placing the communicator on his lap.

Beast Boy winced. He looked pretty guilty in front of Raven, but what was he guilty of?

"D-did someone just send you a dirty picture?" Asked Raven, lifting an eyebrow to her fellow Titan.

Beast Boy tried to shake it off, "No no no! Haha, nothing like that!"

Raven smirked at her friend, "Beast Boy, I'm not your mother. Who is it? Is she cute?" She asked, pushing herself up a bit to peek towards the communicator in his lap.

Beast Boy took the device and pushed it into his pocket, "N-not here. Come out on the deck with me." He begged of her, scampering away from his half-eaten breakfast.

Raven shrugged, following Beast Boy outside. The deck hadn't part of the original design of the tower, but Cyborg had made some alterations to the tower when new people started to move in. Red Star, Kid Flash and Herald had moved in, along with a couple of new kids still forming their powers. The Titan's tower had become a sort of training ground for new and young heroes to develop their powers, minds and abilities. The original five hardly did as much as they used to. For most of them, their roles became more educational, teaching the new.

Red Star had decided he didn't like leading that much and enjoyed being with Starfire, his closest friend, so he had moved in a half a year back. Herald was a Jump City native, so he naturally wanted to come home eventually. Kid Flash had always been around Jump City. He never really swore an allegiance, but he was a Titan all the same. The tower had never been busier, so obviously Cyborg had to make some adjustments.

One adjustment he decided to thrown in was the extensive deck patio that leads to the living room. It had a beautiful view of Jump City, including a number of chairs and tables for the Titans to relax with.

Raven and Beast Boy leaned up against the deck railing, looking out over the sunrise. Beast Boy stood taller than her now, and as she looked towards him she reflected on all the things that made her so attracted to him when they first got together.

It was a while after Terra, but eventually Beast Boy started to take notice to her. Beast Boy was always a terrible flirt, but with her he took his time. It flustered the boyfriend-less Raven to no end, to the point where she felt herself getting lost in emotions that she had worked so hard to keep in check.

She remembered their first kiss like it had happened yesterday. It was in Raven's room, and after yelling at beast Boy for some stupid thing, she found herself trembling before him. He must have noticed, because he just lowered his eyes to her, smiling with dominance. He made her come to him, standing still as he awaited their lips to meet.

Raven remembered her hand shivering up towards his chest, about to embrace him, her lips coming closer to that smiling, confident idiot...

The two started dating at some point, becoming lovers another… Raven shivered as she thought of how Beast Boy was with her under the covers. He was like a whole other person, taking lead with her in a way that to this day made her tremble in remembrance.

That was a long time ago though. Raven loved the physical relationship she had with her friend, but he started getting too emotional. When he finally said, "I love you," that's what Raven knew she had to let it end. Its not like she wanted to end it. She was becoming violent and unpredictable, and that was too dangerous, no matter how much she wanted to return his love. She knew she had broken his heart. The second girl to do so...

She thought on this as Beast Boy took his time, trying to word his reveal to her…

"Uhm, Jinx and I are like... Together."

That took Raven by surprise. Of all the people Raven saw Beast Boy being with, Jinx was not one of them. Jinx and Beast Boy hated each other from what she remembered. The two had very similar but clashing personalities. Raven could remember Jinx coming over to hang with Cyborg or Kid Flash, and the two always butting heads, even when Beast Boy and Raven were dating. So to now find that the two were lovers and exchanging naughty pictures, it was a bewildering idea.

Raven must have had the widest-eyed expression on her face because Beast Boy laughed heartily at her when he saw it. "Oh man Raven, the look on your face says it all!"

Raven flushed a bit, returning to leaning over the railing. She allowed Beast Boy his moment of laughter, letting the silence of the morning fill the air. Beast Boy leaned against the rail next to her, the two shoulder to shoulder.

Raven loved Beast Boy, but she couldn't love him in the way he wanted. That was the problem with their relationship. She'd be all for fooling around, but the moment Beast Boy started to caress her hair or whisper loving words into her ear, she had to split. It became too much. Her powers would become spastic, harmful even. Raven knew it had to end at some point for the two, but she didn't want to ever lose the closeness she had with Beast Boy. The two could talk to each other for hours now, sharing their most intimate secrets. Beast Boy was the first to know about her and Terrance. After his initial sadness, he took the coupling pretty well.

So why was this feeling in her gut bugging her so much? Why couldn't she get past the petty jealousy she suddenly had for Jinx?

"How did it happen?"

"Well, like I said, I'm in a band right? Well, a few months ago me, Jinx and Red Star were out on patrol…"

* * *

Beast Boy winced as the empty soda can bounced off the top of his head. He grimaced, looking towards Jinx with annoyance as she sat atop the rafter above.

"Yo Beast Bore! This part of town sucks, there's nothing goin' on. Let's move our stake out somewhere else." Jinx called down.

Beast Boy frowned as he looked over the horizon of the Downtown area. This was a well-established vantage point for going on stake out, tried and true, but the impatient little witch known as Jinx wouldn't shut up and let time play it's game. Red Star was next to Beast Boy, looking out through his night vision binoculars as he surveyed the area. At least one of them was taking this seriously, "Jinx, chill. We got thirty more minutes here then we're done. We'll go into town and get your whiny butt a pizza. Just shut up and hold on."

A pair of high rise boots plopped down next to him, and Beast Boy looked up to find a very annoyed Jinx looking down at him, arms crossed, "Who do you think you're talking to Beast Brat?" Red Star was peeking at the edge of his binoculars, eager to witness yet another fight between the two, "Don't give me no snotty tone, or I'll whip your green butt all along this town."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Ugh, I wish I wasn't assigned to you. I'd prefer Slade to you. All you do is whine and complain when we go on patrol. I swear I wish you had stayed evil." Beast Boy glared up at Jinx. She was quite a looker, despite his hatred of her. Over the past couple of years, the Titan had gotten a number of tattoos along her arms. She had two whole sleeves of tattoos actually. Her hair was shaved on one side, letting the other half fall loosely along her face. Her hair was still as pink as the day the group attacked their tower. Her get-up was more or less the same. It was less witch-like and more casual though, a tank top and vest replacing her weird dress top she had before. She still had that dark locket-collar around her neck.

For some reason, Beast Boy always found collars to be really hot.

Jinx furrowed her brow at him, utter hatred dripping from her eyes as she darted back up to her spot. Beast Boy met her gaze with just as much anger. He couldn't help but give a low growl as she stormed off away from him, returning to her post.

"You should apologize Beast Boy." Said Red Star, suddenly chipping in.

"Me? She's the one who got all prissy and annoying. Why should I apologize?"

"Because, you are leader. Leader must keep his troops together, not separate them through petty arguments." Red Star's blunt rationalism always held true, no matter how much Beast Boy wish he could deny it. Red Star's get up had stayed relatively the same. He had added a long army green coat to his rather Communist get-up. It was sort of an unspoken rule to never bring up his attire, for fear of getting a mouthful of national pride. Still, Beast Boy could always depend on Red Star. He was one of the most loyal in the Titans, and his advice always seemed to reflect on what was right.

"You're right Red. I'll apologize once this stake-out is over." Red Star nodded in agreement. That seemed to please him. The three had bantered long enough. Cyborg would be sore if he had heard they spent their entire mission barking like kids.

There was suddenly a loud explosion downtown. Beast Boy and Redstar focused on a plum of black smoke and fire, the red light district alight with fiery crescendo. Jinx appeared next to the two, taking the binoculars from Red Star to get a look at the mess herself.

"I'll take point. Red, you take left flank, Jinx you take right. Once I know what's up I'll radio directions."

The two nodded and started off. Despite the argument, the Titans knew when to take an enemy seriously. That took years of training and drilling, and Beast Boy was no stranger in that regard.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a Raven and started flying upwards. He flapped his wings furiously, gaining momentum and speed as he went higher and higher, getting a literal bird's eye view of the situation below. The explosion seemed to have originated in an outdoor shopping mall. The targeted building seemed to have a large metallic guitar hanging above the door. Now, it was hanging loose, about to collapse onto a number of innocent people coughing and trying to get away from the smoke.

Beast Boy quickly dive bombed down, appearing below the falling guitar sign as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, hoisting his massive head up to block the falling wreckage. If the people weren't running before, they definitely were now with the giant green T-Rex before them. Beast Boy growled with the intensity of the weight, making sure the people had time to scurry off.

Jinx appeared underneath him, looking about, "All clear Beasty."

Beast Boy let the guitar drop on the sidewalk, crashing into pieces as he shifted back into his humanoid form. He stood up as Jinx approached him, the two looking about.

"Where's Red Star?" Muttered Jinx, looking about for their comrade. The two spread out along the empty street, awaiting for the dust to fall from the crashed guitar. Beast Boy looked back to Jinx, who turned and shrugged. Red Star was nowhere to be seen, neither was whoever caused this mess.

Suddenly, a large red blast burst between the two, a person's body flying out. He smashed against the wall, giving a loud grunt. The blast subsided, allowing the assailant to fall.

It was Johnny Rancid.

Johnny had not changed much since the Titans had faced him last. He still carried himself with a death metal demeanor. In between his razor wire tattoos were more tats though, including a Raven. Beast Boy had heard the story before. At some point, Rancid had claimed he was in love with the Titan teammate. It made Beast Boy sick to his stomach thinking of this guy flirting with Raven. He could tolerate Terrance, but not this loser. Rancid was scum, and as he stood up from his knock-back, Beast Boy was quick to meet him.

Beast Boy grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him up. Rancid would open his eyes to the sight of a green Grizzly Bear holding him against a wall. Naturally, he started screaming, "Whoa whoa man, easy!"

Beast Boy turned his snout to look back at the music shop. Red Star was pushing wreckage out of the way, making his way to the street, "Sorry my friends, I saw Rancid enter and decided to follow without you. The owner claims he started blowing the place up when the store wouldn't buy his old Fender."

Jinx crossed her arms, looking to the Rancid, "Really dude? Terrorism for getting a jip?"

Rancid pointed to Beast Boy's punky teammate, "Hey, I'll let you know that Fender cost me like 3 grand when I stole it- I mean bought it! It ain't worth 500 bucks, no matter what that old geezer inside tells ya!"

Jinx rolled her eyes in response. None of the Titans were having it, least of which Beast Boy. He morphed back to his humanoid state, holding Rancid by the collar. He looked down the street, watching as three police cars started to approach.

* * *

Red Star was pushing through the wreckage, looking about the damaged instruments laying around. The store manager was very grateful of the Titans. He offered the three to pick out any instrument in the store, (damaged of course.) Jinx and Beast Boy followed behind, taking Red's lead. He was the hero of the night, so Beast Boy let the Siberian boy lead the way. For some reason or another, Red was very interested in the instruments scattered about. He was kneeling over some rubble, pushing the concrete and plastics out of the way, "Ah, here's one." He said happily. He stood up, turning towards the two, brandishing a partially damaged accordion.

Jinx and Beast Boy stared at him blankly, moments before he started playing. He pressed against the keys, pulling outward and pushing in, creating a rather melodic tune... For a accordion.

Jinx laughed lightly, "Wow Red, I didn't know you were so... Folksy." She walked towards the Titan, scurrying past him to poise a fallen drum set back up. She rolled a bass drum onto it's correct position, beginning to move other parts to meet the big drum. She set the snare and hi hat up, placing a few cinder blocks on the ground to serve as a seat. Soon enough, she was providing a small beat to Red Star's very folky tune.

Beast Boy figured he may as well join in. He looked about his feet and found a dusty acoustic guitar on the ground. Beast Boy had taken guitar lessons for a few months, but never really could get into it. He remembered a few fast paced strums though, and started to play with the two.

Soon enough, the three were in an impromptu band, playing a folk song for the broken glass and toppled walls of the heavily damaged music store.

"Dudes, this is great. We should form a band!" Announced Beast Boy, a broad grin on his face.

"I'm down." Replied Jinx. It seemed the tensions between the two were lessened with music.

"I also will be in the band!" Replied Red Star.

Jinx tried to go in for a drum solo and happened to fall backwards, toppling the mock drumset over as her feet dangled upwards. She burst out in laughter at her clumsiness. The other two were quick to follow. Beast Boy and Red Star laughed heartily, the green Titan heading over to help his comrade up.

Beast Boy stood over her, looking at Jinx as she lay on the ground in a rather revealing position. Her tank top was hiked up a bit and her knees were pressed together. She had a vulnerable sultriness to her. She had a sort of class to it too. She looked graceful laying back in the rubble, and as their eyes met, Beast Boy couldn't help but blush. She looked... good. It was probably the first time he ever say Jinx in that kind of light, but as the two met gazes, Beast Boy could suddenly feel a why their tensions seemed to rise so high between them. It was all becoming clear.

Jinx stared right back at him, her lips curling into a sweet smile as she lifted out her hand for the green Titan. Beast Boy took it, hoisting her up back onto her feet. Jinx was a bit taller than Beast Boy, so when she stood up straight Beast Boy was looking up at the witch.

Beast Boy held onto her hand despite her well-being being rather obvious at that point. Jinx didn't seem to mind, she kept her sly smile upon her lips, those pinkish hues locked with his greens. She slipped her fingers away and locked them in with his gloved ones.

Beast Boy gulped. He couldn't remember when a girl looked at him like that, save Raven. It was an odd feeling, a look he didn't know how to return. Should he smile back, play it cool? He was always so confident with Raven, because he knew so much about her already. This girl, he knew nothing. Plus, she seemed to stand prideful in confidence, a confidence Beast boy rarely had anymore.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Beast Boy finally mumbled, breaking the tense silence between the two. Maybe the two had liked each other all along? Beast Boy never took the tension between them to be sexual tension, but he remembered that even when the two had their spouts of anger, she never seemed to leave his thoughts. It was as if even when he hated her within the deep reaches of his guts, she remained there, tickling at his heart.

"Me too.~" She purred out, obviously taking advantage of the flustered Beast Boy's shyness. She leaned in, leading his hand down to her side. She trailed his hand over her waist, leading it down to her hips.

Beast Boy shivered, feeling her hand grace his side, pulling him in a bit. Beast Boy felt like his options were becoming slimmer. Slip away and he might hurt her feelings, but dive in? Heck, he couldn't argue with that. He pushed his lips to meet with hers, planting a quick and frantic kiss on her lips.

Jinx blinked in surprise, but then giggled cutely, "That was... Nice. Felt like a sneaky middle-school kiss."

Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh, looking away. Had he messed that up? She was mocking it, so it must have been bad. His eyes darted to the floor, but Jinx picked his gaze up by the chin, leading him to her eyes. Beast Boy could see how warm and inviting she was, as if she wanted more.

This was all moving so fast. Beast Boy couldn't remember the right things to say or do. Ever since Raven and him had split up he had gone single, and now this girl that he barely interacted with besides the occasional insult was giving him such a lusty look. Beast Boy was afraid to look down towards his trousers for fear of what would be present.

Red Star was continuing to tinker with the accordion, thankfully not noticing the two behind him.

Finally Beast Boy took her hands in his, smiling towards the witch. He met her gaze with a warm smile of his own, a faint blush still on his cheeks, "You wanna... I dunno, go on a date sometime?"

"A date?" Asked Jinx, playfully cocking her head in a matter that made it seem like she had never heard of the word. "But you already kissed me Beasty.~ Shouldn't we move on to another base?" She asked in a sultry whisper.

If steam could rise out from Beast Boy's blood, he would have melted by now. This was unreal! He knew Jinx was a tease, from stories of Cyborg and Kid Flash, but he never knew how fast this girl actually was. He shivered as she got in close again, and Beast Boy couldn't help but find his hands on her again. "I-I dunno..." He muttered, "It's just, uhm. Its been awhile for me, ya know?"

Jinx nodded with a snicker, leaning in to peck his cheek, "Ok, lets go on this little date.~"


End file.
